


И жили они долго и счастливо...

by Bathilda



Series: Не/совпадения [2]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, ангст, флафф
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к "Не/совпадения", (так что те, кто не читал этот фик, могут смело проходить мимо).Как всегда - уж что выросло, то выросло. Получилось не совсем то, что задумывалось, но мне захотелось хотя бы попытаться достойно закончить "Не/совпадения". Линия Малиновский/Наталья - из задуманного мной макси-сиквела, который я все же вряд ли напишу, но в данном мини-сиквеле она не играет какой-либо значительной роли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И жили они долго и счастливо...

– 1 -

– Это была плохая идея, – пробормотала Катя, глядя на себя в зеркало. – Очень плохая.

– Что именно: само событие или дата? – живо поинтересовалась Аня Трофимова, отрываясь от журнала, который она энергично листала еще секунду назад.

– Все, – вздохнула Катя, придирчиво разглядывая свое отражение.

– Не глупи, – отозвалась Аня, не менее придирчиво разглядывая саму Катю. – Во-первых, давно уже пора было, а во-вторых, это романтично – свадьба в день рождения невесты и медовый месяц в новогодние каникулы.

– И практично, – добавила Даша  Доронина. – Один праздник вместо трех.

Ни по ее тону, ни по выражению лица невозможно было понять, шутит она или говорит серьезно, но Катя хорошо знала подругу и понимала – Даша лишь поддразнивает Катю, которой потребовалось немало времени, чтобы решиться на этот шаг.

Катя покачала головой, но в ответ не на слова Даши, а на свои мысли.

– Нет, это мне не тоже не нравится.

Вообще-то, Катя предпочла бы скромную свадьбу в кругу семьи и близких друзей, но вступление в брак президента «Зималетто» Андрея Жданова – не его личное дело, как могло кому-то показаться, а вполне даже общественное и публичное. И поэтому праздновать ее полагалось с помпой и размахом, хотя бы для того, чтобы все знали, что это не шутка и что один из самых завидных женихов Москвы действительно решил связать себя узами брака.

От организации свадьбы Катя самоустранилась, отдав это на откуп порекомендованному Юлианной Виноградовой агентству, как раз специализирующемуся на подобного рода делах. Единственное, что требовалось от Кати – составить список своих гостей. Ну, и выбрать платье, это она никому не могла доверить и хотела сделать лично. Собственно, именно этим она сейчас и занималась, призвав на помощь подруг.

Когда Катя работала под прикрытием в «Зималетто», она вынуждена была отказаться от любимых джинсов и свитеров и носила исключительно деловые костюмы. После окончания задания Катя с удовольствием вернулась к привычному стилю одежды, однако вскоре перед ней встала новая проблема: будучи любимой девушкой Андрея Жданова (он, впрочем, представлял ее всем как свою невесту), она обязана была посещать различные «статусные» мероприятия. Не все, конечно, но хотя бы половину. Восторга она от этого, мягко говоря, не испытывала, но это было важно Андрею (он желал, чтобы все знали: это – Катя Пушкарева, теперь она – его и только его, а самого Андрея отныне можно и нужно считать любящим мужем и примерным семьянином), и поэтому Катя покорно сопровождала Жданова на всяческие презентации-дегустации-показы-фуршеты. И появляться там она должна была в  роскошных вечерних платьях, в которых она по-прежнему ничего не понимала. В отличие от Даши Дорониной, которая стала кем-то вроде персонального стилиста Кати. Для Даши это было развлечением, Аня Трофимова использовала совместный шоппинг с подругами для того, чтобы отвлечься от работы, чего Катя никак не могла понять: она сама предпочла бы месяц работы без выходных, нежели покупку одного вечернего платья. (Кстати, не сразу, но московский высший свет поверил в то, что Андрей Жданов и впрямь влюблен и хранит верность своей новой невесте, в отличие от старой.) Вот и сейчас шел уже четвертый час пребывания подруг в свадебном салоне, а Катя все никак не могла выбраться себе платье. И это при том, что до свадьбы оставалось меньше двух недель.

– Как хочешь, – пожала плечами Даша. – Но учти, платьев, которые ты еще не забраковала, осталось совсем мало. И это уже четвертый салон за месяц. Вот уж не думала, что ты будешь такой придирчивой, – усмехнулась аналитик ЭКО и специалист по работе с информацией.

– Я тоже, – фыркнула Катя. – Но раз уж я согласилась на эту дурацкую затею, я хочу быть в платье, которое мне действительно нравится.

– Катя, только тебе может прийти в голову называть свадьбу «дурацкой затеей», – с притворной суровостью заявила Аня. – Это мечта всех нормальных женщин!

– Ну, всем же известно, что я ненормальная, – проворчала Катя.

– Брось, давно пора, вы с Андреем уже три года вместе. Вон, Малиновский Наталье предложение сделал меньше, чем через год после того, как они познакомились.

– Так это же Малиновский, – хихикнула Аня, – откажись Наталья от его предложения, не факт, что он его повторил бы, такие чудеса только раз в жизни случаются. Так что Наталья правильно сделала, что взяла быка за рога.

Катя до сих пор не знала, что удивляет ее больше – то, что Роман женился или то, что он хранит верность жене. Она была уверена, что если Малиновский когда и женится, то лет в шестьдесят, на длинноногой блондинке-модели, которая будет ему изменять, а потом разведется с ним, отсудив не меньше половины его состояния. Вопреки Катиным ожиданиям, когда она сказала это Роману, тот не улыбнулся и не пошутил по этому поводу, а лишь кивнул головой. «Может быть, так оно и вышло бы, – сказал он задумчиво, не отрывая глаз от своей жены, которая танцевала с Андреем, – а может, я остался бы холостым ловеласом, на старости лет рассказывающим всем, кто только захочет слушать, о своих былых победах. Но, к счастью, теперь я встретил Наташу, так что теперь мне это не грозит. А значит, Екатерина Валерьевна, гениальный профайлер ЭКО, – тут Роман наконец повернулся к Кате и подмигнул ей, – не все твои прогнозы сбываются. Надо не забыть рассказать об этом твоему начальству».

– Кать, телефон, – Аня просунула в примерочную кабинку, где Пушкарева уже почти сняла очередное платье, руку с Катиным мобильным.

– Спасибо.

Определившийся номер был Кате не знаком, но ей часто звонили по работе незнакомые люди, так что ее это не удивило.

– Екатерина Пушкарева слушает, – прижимая плечом телефон к уху, Катя пыталась надеть джинсы, решив, что на сегодня с нее хватит примерок. В конце концов, у нее есть еще две недели, чтобы найти свадебное платье, которое ей понравится.

– СлушАет, она, слушАет, – раздался в трубке хорошо знакомый голос, который Катя меньше всего ожидала услышать, – лучше бы делом занЯлась.

– Милко? – спросила Катя, хотя это и было очевидно.

– ЗначИт так, – не удостоил ее ответом дизайнер «Зималетто», – дАвай быстро приЕзжай сЮда.

– Куда – сюда? И зачем?

– Нет, Она еще и спрашивает! – возмутился Милко. – В «Зималетто». Я, конечно, генИальный дИзайнер, и у мЕня глаз – Алмаз, но без прИмерки свадЕбные платья не шьются, зарУби себе на нОсу. Так что дАвай, я тЕбя жду, времЕни в Обрез. А все потому что твой безгОловый жених слишком поздно скАзал, что тЕбе нужно платье. И ты тоже хорОша, нЕвеста, – фыркнул Милко и отключился прежде, чем Катя успела что-то сказать.

Из примерочной кабинки она вышла с таким выражением лица, что Аня и Даша в унисон застонали.

– Катя, только не говори, что у нас новый маньяк, – взмолилась Аня. – Это будет сказочным свинством!

– Нет, к счастью, не маньяк. Мне надо в «Зималетто».

– Что-то с Андреем?

– Нет, звонил Милко. Я не поняла, что ему от меня надо, но он сказал что-то про свадебное платье.

За время работы Катя в «Зималетто», ее отношения с Милко из стадии «презрение» (с его стороны) и «безразличие» (с ее стороны) перешли в стадию «уважение и симпатия», но с тех пор, как она вернулась в ЭКО, ее встречи с гениальным дизайнером Милко Вукановичем можно было пересчитать по пальцам, и Кате и в голову не пришло просить его сшить для нее свадебное платье. И немалую роль в этом сыграл тот факт, что когда-то он шил платье для предыдущей невесты Андрея, Киры Воропаевой. Хотя Катя понимала, что это глупость и полная чушь, ей не хотелось, чтобы ее свадьба с Андреем также расстроилась, не для того она на нее соглашалась.

– О-о-о… – потянула Даша, – это то, о чем я думаю?

– Если составите мне компанию – узнаем.

– 2 -

– Три года, Малина! Я три года уговаривал Катю выйти за меня замуж. И уже начал думать, что она никогда не согласится.

– Да-да, три года, я помню, ты рассказывал: едва она открыла глаза после аварии, а тут ты: «Катенька, выходи за меня замуж», – ухмыльнулся Малиновский. – Удивляюсь, как она снова в обморок не упала.

Андрей поморщился и сделал еще одни глоток виски. Он тоже помнил. Помнил,

Флешбэк

…. как сидел у кровати Кати и, не умея молиться, просил всех возможных богов, которых только знал, включая Зевса, Афину и Одина, сделать так, чтобы с Катей все было в порядке. Врач сказал ему и Асуфьеву, что Пушкаревой ничто не угрожает, она еще легко отделалась: после такой аварии сотрясение мозга, парочка сломанных ребер и вывихнутое плечо – это пустяки, до свадьбы доживет. Врач – высокий уставший мужик с темными кругами под глазами – так и сказал «до свадьбы доживет». И поэтому, когда Катя наконец-то проснулась – быстро и внезапно, еще секунду назад она ровно дышала во сне, а потом резко открыла глаза, словно и не спала – Андрей, донельзя счастливый, что она наконец-то пришла в себя, больше всего на свете хотел крепко ее обнять, поцеловать и сказать, что любит. Но вместо этого он сжал ее руку и, улыбаясь во все тридцать  два зуба, сказал:

– Выходи за меня замуж.

 Несколько минут Катя молча смотрела на него, точно зная, что никакого Андрея Жданова в Синеводске нет и быть не может, а затем спросила хрипло:

– Я что, умерла? Или у меня галлюцинации?

Андрей, улыбнувшись еще шире, покачал головой.

– Ты – живее всех живых, Кать. И слава Богу, – не удержавшись, он легонько поцеловал ее в сухие обветренные губы. А потом Андрей от волнения принялся безудержноболтать, первый раз в жизни охваченный острейшим приступом «словесного поноса»: – Не волнуйся, с твоим коллегой – Кречет, верно? – все в порядке, операцию он пережил, все прошло нормально. С ним сейчас твой шеф. Как ты с ним работаешь, Кать? Больше всего он похож на главного инквизитора, у меня от него мороз по коже. А твоя коллега Аня, блондинка, передавала тебе привет, сказала, что за вас с Кречетом все волнуются. Кать, я тебя люблю, ты это знаешь? И я был дурком, полным и круглым, я это признаю и раскаиваюсь. Я все понимаю, Кать, честно: это твоя работа, и ты делала, что должна была… Но ты хоть понимаешь, как за тебя испугался, а? Чего я только не передумал, пока бежал по лестнице вниз. Я ведь был уверен, что все – приду, а там ты лежишь, мертвая. Я бы этого не выдержал, Кать, правда. Ты даже не представляешь, что я испытал, когда увидел, что ты жива. Всю жизнь буду благодарен Потапкину за то, что он прикончил эту мразь. Слушай, если я тебя попрошу уйти с этой работы, ты согласишься? Согласишься сидеть дома и растить наших детей? Что-то мне подсказывает, что нет, поэтому мне придется смириться с тем, что тебе нравиться ловить всяких подонков. Но пункт о детях остается в силе, я хочу как минимум двоих, зато пока ты будешь сидеть с ними, я буду точно знать, что ты в безопасности. Переедешь ко мне? Можешь переделать у меня все, что захочешь. Или… Давай купим новую квартиру, ты сама выберешь, какая тебе понравиться. Я же говорил тебе, что я тебя люблю?... – Андрей понимал, что ему надо срочно заткнуться, но он не мог себя заставить. Слова буквально рвались наружу, и он не в состоянии был их остановить.

Пожалуй, он еще долго молол бы всякую чушь, если бы Катя не сказала тихо и задумчиво:

–  Для галлюцинации вы слишком много говорите, Андрей Павлович.

И она осторожно ткнула в него пальцем здоровой руки. Андрей рассмеялся и снова поцеловал ее.

– Я настоящий. И я тебя больше никогда не отпущу. Ты меня простишь? За мою глупость?

Катя кивнула, прошептала: «Да, конечно» и внезапно разрыдалась – авария и появление в ее палате Андрея, которого она никогда больше не надеялась увидеть, стали последней каплей, сломавшей ее самоконтроль и выдержку, изрядно расшатанные событиями последних месяцев. Хотя как раз истерика ей и нужна была, чтобы «выпустить пар». Вот только Андрей перепугался до смерти, решив, что у нее начался припадок или что-то в этом роде, и его крик: «Врача, срочно!» слышен был даже на соседних этажах.

Андрей рад был бы сказать, что после этого у них с Катей все сразу наладилось, и они жили счастливо и мирно, но это было не так. Она еще долго не могла поверить в то, что Андрей и его слова – нее плод ее фантазии, вызванной сотрясением мозга; в то, что он на самом деле ее любит; в то, что у них может быть будущее, одно на двоих; в то, что они, два таких разных человека, смогут ужиться вместе.

У Андрея не укладывалось в голове, что Катя по-настоящему любит свою работу, но он молчал, сознавая, что не имеет права принуждать ее уйти из ЭКО. Он терпел, когда ее вызывали по ночам на место преступления, но не мог больше после этого заснуть и обрывал ее телефон, желая убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. Он вынуждал себя быть вежливым с Дмитрием Кречетом, который явно не испытывал теплых чувств к Жданову, – потому что Катя любила его как брата, и Андрей не хотел расстраивать любимую женщину. Жданову потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы уговорить Катю переехать к нему. А перед их первой ночью, когда она смутилась и покраснела с головы до пят, после того, как он раздел ее, Андрей на полном серьезе предложил дождаться брачной ночи. И именно это ускорило дело – Катя, в планах которой на ближайшие пару лет свадьба не стояла, расхохоталась и притянула себе Андрея.

Катя долго привыкала к тому, что теперь у нее есть любимый человек, который беспокоится за нее даже больше родителей и звонит ей по сто раз на дню, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. У нее заняло немало времени, чтобы убедить Андрея, что _как правило_ в ее работе нет ничего опасного, а дело «клубного убийцы» – это редкость  и исключение из правил. Первые несколько месяцев ей было странно делить с кем-то постель, хотя то, что в ней происходило, Кате более чем нравилось (и именно тогда она поняла, _что_ находили в Жданове многочисленные модели и светские львицы). Она изо всех сил старалась не ревновать Андрея, особенно когда в «Зималетто» был кастинг или когда он один, без нее, шел на очередное мероприятие вроде презентации или дегустации, но это ей не всегда удавалось, хотя она никогда не говорила об этом Жданову, опасаясь стать похожей на Киру. Катя верила Андрею и в его любовь, но она не сразу поверила в то, что эта любовь долго продержится. Но она ошиблась, и это была самая приятная ошибка в ее жизни.

Иногда, вечерами, уставший Андрей, никогда не бывший фанатом чтения, использовал Катину гениальность – девушка «читала» ему книги по памяти, и Жданов шутил, что теперь в его распоряжении есть персональная живая библиотека. В свободное время – а его у Кати было не больше, а иногда и меньше, чем у Андрея, – она пыталась готовить. Не всегда получалось вкусно или даже съедобно, но у Жданова каждый раз загорались глаза при виде приготовленных Катей блюд – это лишний раз подтверждало, что она о нем заботится. Андрей каждый месяц делал Кате предложение, и она каждый раз отвечала отказом, говоря, что она еще к этому не готова. И Жданов уважал ее желания. День, когда она наконец согласилась, стал одним из самых счастливых дней в его жизни.

От мальчишника Андрей отказался наотрез, и…

Конец флешбэка

…сейчас, сидя с Малиновским в президентском кабинете и отмечая удачно сложившийся для компании год, Андрей в очередной раз делился радостью с другом. Который за последние пару месяцев уже тысячу раз слышал, как Жданов счастлив тому, что Катя наконец-то станет его женой.

– Слушай, Андрюха, а тебе не страшно? – спросил вдруг Роман на редкость серьезно.

Андрей, не понявший сначала, что Малиновский имеет в виду, недоуменно посмотрел на друга.

– Страшно? Шутишь? Я три года этого жду.

– Да я не о свадьбе, – отмахнулся Роман. – Я о Катиной профессии. Вот мне, например, страшно, с тех самых пор, как у нас с Наташей все серьезно стало. Ты же помнишь, что Коротков, что б ему жариться в Аду на самой раскаленной сковородке, мог с Катей сделать. А они обе – Катя твоя, и моя Наташка – каждый день со всякими уродами дело имеют. Что, если когда-нибудь им не повезет так, как повезло тогда Кате? Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, конечно. Я сколько раз себе слово давал, не думать об этом, да не выходит.

Андрей помрачнел.

– Вот надо было тебе испортить настроение, Малина. Я как испугался, когда увидел Короткова с пистолетом, так меня до сих пор и не отпускает. Но Кате ведь жизнь без маньяков не мила, так что приходится мириться. А что мне еще остается?

– Да уж, у меня та же история… Я Наташу заставил мне пообещать, что она никогда не будет работать под прикрытием.

– Заставил? – удивился Жданов. – И что, она всерьез на это согласилась?

– Ну, заставил, уговорил, как разница? Результат-то один – она пообещала, – Малиновский не стал уточнять, что дело происходило во время их с Натальей брачной ночи, и в тот момент он готова была пообещать ему что угодно, хоть Луну с неба. Но Наталья Малиновская, в девичестве Ремизова, была человеком слова, и Роман твердо знал, что свое обещание она сдержит.

– Слушай, хватит уже о плохом, – сказал Андрей, – давай о хорошем: как там Наталья и наследник?

– Хорошо, – просиял Роман, – еще два месяца и узнаем, наследник это или наследница.

– Ну, за детей!

– За детей!

И они чокнулись.

– 3 -

Платье было чудесным, восхитительным, великолепным, роскошным, сказочным, фантастическим, дивным, волшебным. Больше эпитетов и синонимов Катя придумать не могла. Аня, увидев его, не удержалась и взвизгнула от восторга, Аня захлопала в ладоши, а сама Катя подошла к Милко и, встав на цыпочки, поцеловала его в щеку. Она была уверена, что ее свадьба будет самой лучшей на свете – с таким платьем иначе быть просто не могло.

И теперь, когда у Кати было свадебное платье и ей не надо было тратить время на его поиск, девушка с чистой душой могла заняться еще одним делом.

* * *

– Кать, ты своего мужа не могла об этом попросить? – проворчал Дима Кречет, съезжая на узкую разбитую дорогу.

Впрочем, ворчал он исключительно «для порядка» – просьба Кати его не напрягла, но ему не слишком нравилась ее затея. Потому что сам Дима верил, что прошлое надо оставить прошлому и жить настоящим.

– Он мне еще не муж, – спокойно отозвалась Катя.

– Да? Что-то он так не считает, – усмехнулся Кречет. – Он тебя уже три года всем представляет как свою невесту, а обращается с тобой, как с женой.

– И что? – «невинно» спросила Катя, знавшая, что Диме Андрей не нравится: Кречет считал, что Катя достойна бóльшего.

– Ничего, – буркнул Дима.

– Андрей слышать о нем не может, – пояснила Катя, – поэтому я ему и не сказала, что еду сюда, ему бы это не понравилось.

– В этом я его понимаю, – проворчал себе под нос Дима. – Все, приехали, дальше пешком.

– Хорошо. Оставайся в машине, я быстро.

– Я могу пойти с тобой, – предложил Кречет.

– Не надо, – покачала головой Катя. – Тебе там точно делать нечего.

На заснеженном подмосковном кладбище было малолюдно, но оно и понятно – декабрь, мороз, неделя до Нового года. Мало кто навещает в такое время и в такую погоду умерших родных и близких, даже самых любимых. К счастью, у Кати не было погибших друзей или родственников, к кому она могла бы прийти на кладбище, только враги. Впрочем, «враги» – неправильное слово. Но как по-другому назвать серийных убийц, вычисленных Катей, которые были убиты при задержании, девушка не знала. Противники? Неприятели? Хотя какая теперь уже разница… Во всяком случае, им это точно все равно.

Помимо  эйдетической память, позволяющей Кате запоминать до последней точки все, когда-либо прочитанное, у девушки была еще неплохая топографическая память, и поэтому она быстро нашла нужную ей могилу, хотя последний раз была здесь два года назад. Простой, немного покосившийся крест и табличка с надписью: «Василий Каманин. 13.09.1979-29.12.2007». Ни ограды, ни надгробия – у серийного убийцы, которого в «Зималетто» знали под именем Федор Коротков, не было никого, кто захотел бы позаботиться о месте его захоронения. Возможно, если бы не раскрылась правда о том, что он был «клубным маньяком», такие люди нашлись бы, а так…

Катя присела на корточки и положила на занесенную снегом могилу две красные розы – приходить с пустыми руками ей показалось неправильным.

– Ну, привет, Федя. Можно я буду называть тебя так? Мне так привычнее. Я не знаю, зачем я пришла. Вернее, знаю, но это глупо. Я не скажу, что мне жаль тебя – ты был убийцей и заслужил смерть. И поверь мне, это лучше, чем пожизненное заключение, к которому тебя наверняка приговорили бы. Но мне жаль ты стал убийцей, это не совсем твоя вина. А еще, благодаря тебе, я встретилась с Андреем. Если бы не ты, я не узнала бы, что такое настоящая любовь. И за это я говорю тебе спасибо. Наверное, это звучит ужасно цинично и нелепо, но это правда. Так что моя предстоящая свадьба – в основном исключительно твоя заслуга. Я пришла, только чтобы сказать тебе это. Хотя нет, еще одно: у Маши все нормально. Она встретила очень хорошего человека, они вместе уже больше полугода – для Маши это рекорд и, думаю, они будут счастливы. Вот и все. Покойся с миром. И прощай.

Катя еще немного молча посидела у могилы, а затем встала и пошла к машине Кречета. Больше ей на кладбище делать было нечего.

– Быстро ты, – заметил Дима.

– Я же обещала, – улыбнулась Катя.

– Слушай, я тебя еще не спрашивал: а с чего вдруг такая спешка со свадьбой, а? Ты три года не соглашалась выйти на Жданова замуж, а тут вдруг тебе приспичило сделать это, чем раньше, тем лучше, – Катя приняла предложение Андрея всего два месяца назад и заявила при этом, что непременно хочет сыграть свадьбу до конца года, не позже. И Жданов, готовый ради Кати на все, устроил так, чтобы бракосочетание состоялось в день ее рождения и не моргнув глазом заплатил двойную цену за организацию свадьбы в таком спешном порядке.

– Я тебе потом скажу, – улыбнулась Катя, – обещаю.

– Как знаешь, – пожал плечами Кречет. Он уже привык к тому, что как только его подруга влюбилась, у нее появились новые странности.

А Катя снова улыбнулась – по крайней мере, ей не надо было беспокоиться о подарке Андрею на Новый год, он у нее уже был, хотя увидит он его не раньше, чем через полгода.

 


End file.
